Coventional chicken cages used by chicken farms are usually arranged in a long staircase style and supported by inclined posts, letting chicken wastes to drop on the concrete ground as shown in FIG. 8. Then wastes are to be cleaned away in a few days. But this way of treating wastes have the following disadvantages.
1. Wastes dropped and piled on the ground are not easy to clean off, liable to invite flies and mosquitoes, giving rise to maggots. Then additional medicinal disinfection is indispensable.
2. Chicken wastes easily produce amino bad odor, which pollutes air and indirectly impairs health of egg producing hens, and consequently quality and quantity of eggs produced will be affected.
3. Cleaning chicken wastes dropped on the ground with water can indirectly pollute the environment and water source. Washed-away chicken wastes could be sold as fertilizer, if dried out.